1. Field
The present application relates to airplane systems. More specifically, the present application is directed to an apparatus that interfaces a boarding bridge and a low-doorsill airplane.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Boarding bridges, also known as loading bridges or jet bridges, are second-level bridges that enable passengers to board an airplane from a gate of an airport terminal and disembark (deplane) the airplane to the gate, efficiently without exposure to outside weather. Boarding bridges exhibit various configurations depending on factors such as airport terminal design, airplane doorsill height, fueling position, and other structural or operational requirements. Boarding bridges generally have retractable telescoping designs that include multiple tunnel sections allowing the boarding bridges to retract and extend (or telescope) to desired lengths to couple with arriving airplanes. The boarding bridges generally have two terminal sections, a rotunda section that connects a tunnel section to the gate and a cab section that connects a tunnel section to the airplane.
The cab section, controlled by an operator, can be raised or lowered, extended or retracted, and can pivot to accommodate or dock with airplanes parked on the tarmac at different orientations to the boarding bridge. The cab is generally provided with an accordion-like canopy that allows for a seal against the airplane. As such, boarding bridges provide enhanced access to aircraft for passengers with many types of disabilities and mobility impairments, as they may board and deplane without climbing stairs or using a specialized wheelchair lift.
While the cab of the boarding bridges can be raised or lowered to dock with the doorsills of some generally larger airplanes, the cab generally cannot accommodate smaller airplanes (e.g., regional airplanes) that have lower doorsill heights. In this case, the smaller airplane generally parks far away from the airport terminal, passengers board or deplane the airplane using stairs and similarly use stairs to enter the airport terminal (located at the second-level), and generally the passengers must be bussed between the airplane and the airport terminal and also monitored for safety and security compliance. This adds significantly to the operational budgets of the airlines and the airports, increases airport delays, exposes passengers to outside weather conditions, and requires special care and enhanced access for passengers with disabilities or other mobility impairments.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus that can interface a boarding bridge to low doorsill airplanes that enables passengers to efficiently board and deplane such airplanes from a second-level gate of an airport terminal, mitigating exposure to the outside weather conditions.